A New Start
by Soulless-Archangel
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia was one of the members on Team Natsu. But when Lisanna comes back, Lucy's spot on the team is screwed. Before she left she made a promise to Master Makarov when he was taking the Fairy Tail mark off. The promise was, "In five years, I will come back. And I will come back stronger than before." And you know that Celestial Spirit Mages never break their promises.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V.

I sighed as I sat down at my usual spot in the guild. Lissanna had come back and everyone in the guild except for the Master, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy and Wendy were hanging on to her every word. Then Natsu, Gray, Lissanna and Erza came over to where I was sitting.

"Hey Lucy! We want Lissanna on Team Natsu and we're at the maximum amount of five counting Happy, and since you're so weak and as good as useless, we want you off of Team Natsu." Natsu said.

I knew this was coming since they didn't let me go on missions with them so it didn't really hurt me as much as it would if I wasn't prepared. I just nodded and went up to the Master's office and knocked.

"Come in!" was the reply I received.

I hesitated with my hand on the door knob then steeled my nerves and entered the room.

"What brings you here Lucy?" The Master inquired.

"I want to quit Fairy Tail." I said.

"WHAT! WHY!" Makarov asked, astounded.

"Because my friends left me and they call me weak, so to them, I'm as good as useless!" I replied.

"But don't worry. I promise that I'll come back in five years and I'll be more powerful than my current state. And you know that Celestial Spirit Mages never break their promises right?" I added at the look on Master's face and it considerably brightened.

"I want to sing them a song 'kay?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence and the Master nodded.

"HEY BRATS!" The Master shouted and all the gazes fell upon Master and I, "Lucy wants to sing you guys a song so pay attention."

"I'm gonna sing Brave by Sara Bareilles." I announced.

"You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just want to see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, just stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good,  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
See you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you" and I finished the song.

Everybody was gobsmacked, the never thought that Lucy would have such a beautiful singing voice. Nobody except for Levi, Wendy, Laxus (just pretend that they're friends and that Laxus just happened to be there okay) and Gajeel noticed the lack of the Fairy Tail insignia on Lucy's hand and were about to point it out until I gave them a harsh glare. Once I made the way down to them they asked in unison,

"Where is your stamp?!"

"I was just getting there! So I decided to quit Fairy Tail. I wanted to ask if you people wanted to join me 'cause I'm gonna get stronger." I explained.

"Sure I'm in!" Wendy says.

"Count me in!" Levi says.

"Since the midget's goin'. Might as well go myself." Gajeel mumbled.

We all turned to look at Laxus who looked a little bit uncomfortable with all of the stares that he was receiving and said,

"Yeah yeah sure whatever!"

We all walked out with Makarov looking at us sadly and the other's guild marks disappeared.

Laxus's P.O.V.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I grumbled. We had been walking for at least two hours know and I was hungry.

"Nope!" Lucy exclaimed happily popping the 'p' and the rest of the group face-palmed.

The group (Lucy, Wendy, Levi, Gajeel and I) walked into a large clearing with soft green grass and beautiful flowers covering it. No sooner had we lay down to take a rest, there was a loud thud. When we looked up we saw a dragon land in the clearing.

"Finally! I found you! Celestral was getting angry!" He said.

"Woah wait up! Why were you looking for us?" Blondie/Lucy asked.

"He was most anxious in finding you milady!" The dragon said.

"Who are you?!" I exclaimed.

"Well my names Gawain, and I'm one of the dragons in the Realm of Dragons and I have come to bring back the lost princess of the Realm of Dragons" 'Gawain' said.

"And who is the lost princess?" Levi asked.

"Her." Gawain said pointing at Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy P.O.V.

When Gawain pointed at me and said that I was the lost princess, I was shocked. Just like the others in my group.

"Blondie! You were a princess and you never told us?!" Laxus yelled.

"Yeah bunny-girl!" Gajeel said.

"Come on Lu-chan! Did you even know yourself?" Levy asked.

"NO! I didn't know that I was some princess!" I yelled.

"Come on! How does someone not know their heritage?!" Laxus asked.

"Well we sent her to the Earth-Land with Layla and they put a memory spell on her so she wouldn't remember a thing." Gawain said.

"HA! See! I wouldn't know even if I wanted to! So take that ya shocker and in ya face metal freak!" I shouted with a smug smirk on my face.

"I was ordered to bring you back to the Dragon Realm." Gawain said.

"Okay, let us go and leave this accursed place at once!" I said dramatically and climbed onto Gawain's back. The others quickly followed me up onto his back.

Gawain flew into a portal and we got transported into a different world.

"Wow! I can't believe that I'm the lost princess to this world." I said.

We walked up to the palace where the dragon council was and guess who we saw? We saw Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, and all of the other dragons of the dragon slayers. Wendy ran up and hugged Grandine while Gajeel just looked at Metalicana and gave a slight nod which he returned. I turned to Gajeel and said,

"You know, according to your personality which you no doubt got from Metalicana, I think that all of your encounters start with a full blown out fight."

Gajeel smiled sheepishly and all of the dragons there roared their laughter at Metalicana while he pouted.

"As you all know, the lost princess Lucy Heartfillia has been found!" Ancalagon (the King of dragons I just made the names up!) roared.

"Guys..." I started and all of the dragons turned to me, "I kinda wanna change my name. Not sure about those peeps though..."

"Sure." My 'dad' Ancalagon said, "What do you want it to be?"

"I want it to be Artemisa Hill!" I responded without thinking.

"Sure now down to the fun part... TRAINING!" Metalicana growled and I nodded my head.

~~~ Time Skip - - - A month ~~~

Lucy P.O.V.

We have been training for a month and I've already seen the difference in me. I could beat Laxus five out of six times! But that isn't my goal, my goal is to be able to take out all 2 million dragon machines out. Dragon Machines are these dragons made out of steel (sometimes Gajeel and Metalicana like to eat them for a midnight snack) and they have the power of the most powerful dragon slayer and dragon combined. Right now I can only take on thirty (with my limiters on).

"Hey Laxus!" I yelled.

"Yeah Blondie?" He responded.

"Stop calling me Blondie and I want to take out twenty of the dragon machines at full power..." I started.

"Yeah and..." Laxus asked.

"And I want to have a communication screen up with Fairy Tail to show them how much more powerful I am now as Artemisa Hill. I'll just stick with Lucy for now and dye my hair blonde." I finished.

You see, after all of the politics of me becoming Princess heir to the dragon throne, I changed my hair black and now I have side bangs that cover my right eye. A few of the powers that I got were all of the dragons powers combined into one (albeit more powerful than each of them) and being able to transform into a dragon and different bodies. Don't get me wrong, it's better because now I have multiple identities and it's like I can change my age and my looks! It's so cool. Now I wear A LOT of limiters because I have too much power. My clothing is made up of limiters and I wear 20 bracelet limiters on each arm and 5 anklets on each ankle. As well as the fingerless limiter gloves.

"Sure Blondie! That would be really cool!" Laxus replied and started getting the things ready.

Once I dyed my hair blonde again, I went up and found my iPod and ran back down to the training arena.

"Ready!" I called out to Laxus and started playing "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" by Kelly Clarkson.

Natsu P.O.V.

The guild was all chatting happy as ever when a screen popped up showing Lucy in a combat attire. She was singing.

"You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want

She was gracefully dodging the attacks from the dragons. It looked so hard but when Lucy did it, it seemed as if she was dancing with swans.

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

Lucy punched the machines and sent them flying.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

By now mostly all of the machines were gone except for five.

Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)"

Just as she finished singing the song, Lucy finished all of the dragon machines.

"Damnit! Don't break all of them! You know how hard it is to get them back?" A voice shouted.

"Yeah sure Sparkles! It can't be as bad with him eating all of them can it?" Lucy replied while punching a boxing bag.

"Sparkles! THAT'S your new nickname for Laxus! Oh gods! Wait until they hear about it!" Another male voice said.

"Shut it Ironer!" Lucy shouted and then directed at Laxus,

"You sure these were at full power?"

"NOPE! Ha those were like half of the normal power!" Laxus said laughing his ass off.

"What did you say Sparkles. Half!" Lucy said, her voice dangerously low. She reached up and pulled her sleeve up to show 20 bracelets. She made a great show of almost taking one off when she realized her audience.

"Oh! Hey Fairy Tail! Makarov! How's life eh?" Lucy asked brightly.

Just as Master was about to reply a woman came walking over here and Lucy dropped into a curtsy while glaring at the males to do the same.

"Rise." The lady said, "So this is Fairy Tail eh?"

"Yes Your Highness." Lucy said.

"Oh don't call me that! Artemisa is enough!" The lady said.

"Of course... Artemisa." Lucy said.

"I've heard a lot about you guys from my healer, secretary, Captain of my army and the lieutenants." Artemisa said, directing her speech at us.

"Who's the Captain?" Ice Princess/ Gray asked.

"Well then why don't you guess, I'll call all of them over and you can guess who's who okay? Levy! Wendy!" Artemisa called and the said two cam running over.

"You called us?" The asked in unison.

"Yes, Fairy Tail is guessing who is who! Let's get started!" Artemisa said smirking.

"Okay, Wendy's healer..." Erza said and Wendy nodded her consent.

"Umm... I think that Levy's secretary." Macao said and Levy nodded.

"Now down to the hard part, who's the Captain?" Laxus asked smirking widely while the other two just shook their heads at Laxus.

"Well obviously since Laxus is more powerful, he's obviously the Captain! Then Gajeel and then Lucy since she's the weakest!" I shouted.

The three of them looked at each other and the Laxus and Gajeel groaned and each gave Lucy a bag of something and then ran away.

"Why'd they do that?" Gray asked.

"That's because they lost the bet!" Lucy said smiling brightly.

"What bet?" Juvia asked.

"The bet on who you guys would say for Captain and stuff. I said that you guys would say that Laxus was first then Gajeel then me, Gajeel said that you would say me then Laxus then himself and Laxus said that you would say him then me then Gajeel. So I won the bet and now they must face the consequences!" I said laughing darkly at what would happen next.

"UH! Blondie! There too tight!" Laxus whined.

"Yeah Bunny-girl!" Gajeel shouted.

"Well then why don't you come over here and I'll fix it?" Lucy asked with and evil smile on her face.

"Sure! Wait are you gonna ya know..." Gajeel asked wary.

"Yep now get ya asses down here this moment!" Lucy yelled.

Then Gajeel and Laxus came down and I almost killed myself laughing, they were wearing tight maid uniforms and since Laxus and Gajeel were... they didn't have the right body structure so it didn't work on them. Lucy went up and touched both of them on their foreheads and there was a bright flash. When the light died down there were two females in the maid's outfit.

"Fairy Tail! I present to you Grace and Lavender! My new maids!" Lucy cried and Levy burst out laughing.

"Grace! That was your name for Gajeel! You know what happened a few weeks ago! He has anything but _grace_!" Levy managed between fits of laughter.

"Oh be quiet midget!" Gajeel mumbled.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's no way to speak to your betters Grace! Perhaps we should put you in a school for maids? Hmm?" Lucy said wagging her finger at Gajeel/Grace.

"Well then, Makarov how do you like your dearest grandson as a female?" Artemisa asked.

When I looked at gramps I saw that he had his ghost coming from his mouth.


	3. AN

Hey! (Yes this is one of those dreaded AN's... But I needed to put this up there)

I know that I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. No joke. It was what, two years? Now that I've come back and started to reread my stories, I figured that my past writing style was horrible! After reading so many other fanfictions, both good and bad, I've decided that my fanfictions belonged to the 'bad' section. So I'm going to try and rewrite my fanfictions again. I'm not sure how it will turn out since I've sorta lost interest in Fairy Tail. I'll be honest right now, when I started this fanfiction, it was mainly because so many others had this plotline and I really wanted to write a fanfiction with the same plotline, but I didn't know where I wanted it to go, and I certainly don't know what I want to do with this fanfiction AT ALL now. I'll try to do my best and continue this story. This fanfiction particularly needs a lot of work and I don't like my plot at all so I'm thinking of rewriting this entirely.

Thanks for reading this!... If you did.


End file.
